kirby_fan_fictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Kirby Party
Kirby Party is a party fan game where you can play as your favorite Kirby: Right Back Ay Ya characters. Playable Characters Starters *Kirby *Tiff *Tuff *Waddle Doo *Chef Kowasaki *Gus Unlockable *Meta Knight *Escargoon *Knuckle Joe *Sword Knight *Blade Knight *Sonic (Sonic X, as a surprise character due to Kirby & Sonic Universe) Items *Stars (currency) *Star Token *Strawberry Shortcake (2 dices) *Meta Tomato (3 dices) *Invincibility Lolipop (reduces the oponents stars when the player passes them) *Warp Star (lands you on the Star Token space) Story Intro The game begins with Dedede announcing that he is hosting a vacation cruise called the "Party Boat Extreme", which consists of six decks. All the cappies and castle residents go on the ship just to get some relaxation. Escargoon couldn't believe that the first part of the plan is working perfectly. Dedede then asks Escargoon how he managed to build a ship that quick. A flashback shows Escargoon having Waddle Doo and the Waddle Dee's construct a huge ship on the beach. Escargoon informs Dedede that they should go keep an eye on Kirby and his friends. Kirby & friends (with Kowasaki and Gus) find an elevator and wait for it to open. Tiif asks her brother if he isn't wondering about the reason behind the ship. Dedede, Escargoon, and Waddle Doo show up and pushed everyone and themselves into the elevator when it opened. In the elevator, the gang are staring at the meter and have been going down for a long time. Tiff asks if 1st class should be up, to which Kowasaki denies as he claims that he has tickets for 1st class. Tokkori checks the meter and tells everyone that their under the Canyon Deck now. Tiff then gets suspicious and tells Kowasaki to let her see the tickets, to which Kowasaki givers her one of them. The tickets read "Deck 1, Warning: Not to be mistaken with 1st class" and Tiff qustions the chef that he bought tickets for deck 1. Kowasaki agrees, but still thinks that it's the deck they wanted. Tiff get's mad and informs Kowasaki that 1st class is not 1st deck. Kowasaki tells Tiff that he doesn't approve the way Tiff disagree's, and asks about the difference between 1st class and 1st deck. The elevator finally stops at the engine deck, and everyone is dissapointed (including Dedede and Escargoon) that they have to find a way to get 1st class. Gus get's excited as steam blows onto his face. Tuff agrees as they can't let Kowasaki's mistake ruin their vacation, and yells "Let's Party". Engine Deck After doing a party in Deck 1, Dedede is getting bored watching the guests play games. So he tries to get the elevator working by having Escargoon fix it. Tiff sees Dedede and Escargoon working and tells everyone to get in so they can get out of here. They do so, but not before stomping on Dedede while running. Escargoon gets the elevator fixed and it goes up. However, the elevator ends up on Deck 2: the Dessert Deck. Tuff wonders if theres an oasis to party on. Kowasaki mentions that the Dessert Deck feels like an oven, much to the guests annoyance. Gus suggests some more partying to pass the time. (More to come later) Category:Matteso586 Category:Fanon game Category:Fanon Category:Video Game Category:Game Category:Fangame Category:Fan games Category:Games